


Fired

by ohaven



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch reader, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Edgeplay, F/M, Jack Needs a Hug, Mentioned Reaper, Mild Angst, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohaven/pseuds/ohaven
Summary: Strike Commander Morrison tries to fire Blackwatch Reader. He regrets it.





	Fired

**Author's Note:**

> inspired a little by ahs' asylum! enjoy :)

“What’s up?” 

Upon hearing her voice, Jack lifted his head and glared disapprovingly at the woman who had entered. He then gestured for her to take a seat in front of him, his jaw clenched tightly; he was furious, and it was keeping him silent. 

The blonde growled at the woman in front of him, whose expression held an infuriating and calm smile. He gripped the arm rest to his chair tightly as her legs casually swung over the armrest of hers, as if she didn’t have a care in the world. As if she wasn’t in trouble. As if Jack wasn’t angry at her. She looked at him steadily, proud and smug, and he hated it. He was the authority figure here. Who exactly was she? 

Oh, that’s right. Reyes’ second in command, like how Ana is to himself. One of the top Blackwatch agents. Talented, strong, and deadly in a physical form. Probably a sociopath. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” His voice was rough with anger as he stared down the woman. “[Name], what you did is currently fucking Overwatch over. The UN won’t get off my back. It’s like you didn’t even try to contain the damage!” 

[Name]’s smile shifted into a frown, and then into a pout. “I did what I thought was right,” she drawled, shrugging her shoulders. “Commander Reyes isn’t complaining; he seemed to approve of my... _scheme_. I haven’t been fired yet.” 

“Reyes shouldn’t have sent you out on that mission.” His voice was grating, every syllable dripping with unspoken threat.

“Maybe.” The agent shrugged, then smiled innocently. 

Jack snarled. His woman- no, this girl, was clearly trying her hardest to get under his skin. He hated to admit it, but it was working. He was incredibly pissed off. Her pout flipped back into a cocky smile, as if she knew she had cornered him. “I’ll deal with Gabriel later,” he huffed after a while. “But you. You’re fired.” 

Her face exploded into shock. “What? You can’t do that!” 

“I can,” he growled as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out the forms to sign. “I’m the Strike Commander.”

He slammed the papers on his desk, swiped up his pen, and scratched the inky words onto the termination form. 

“Please,” she begged. “Don’t do this.” Jack froze for a minute. Those words gave him chills. The words meant she was begging, but the tone sounded as if she was angry. A confusing and seemingly impossible combo. He had a strange feeling, and every instinct, for some reason, was screaming that there was danger.

He brushed the feelings aside and went back to filling out the forms. He signed the bottom of the page and then looked up, extending the paper out for her to sign. Except she wasn’t in the chair in front of him anymore. 

He opened his mouth to say her name when he felt something prick into his neck. He yelped and staggered forward to get away her, but nausea soon pervaded his senses and he toppled onto the floor. He gasped and curled inwards, his arms hugging his legs close to his chest. 

“Shhh,” her voice cooed and leaned down in front of him. Her face was blurry. His vision was blurry. “Go to sleep.” 

Jack struggled against himself. His body was screaming for him to shut his eyes and sleep, but his mind knew otherwise. He could not submit. He opened his mouth to shout at her, but no words came out. Every alarm in his head was going off, flashing paranoid signals through his mind. This was not supposed to be happening. 

His mind reeled once more before it went empty, and everything was soon shrouded behind the darkness of his eyelids.

\-----

Jack’s head was spinning as he slowly drifted from oblivion. He groaned as he sat up, his eyes still closed, wondering what on earth was going on. 

Or, he tried to sit up. Jack’s eyes flew open as he began tugging on the restraints that bound his wrists and ankles to each corner of his bed. The air was chilling his skin; allowing him to deduce he was completely naked. Every hair was standing on his body was standing on end right now, fear coursing through his veins at remarkable speeds. He had never woken up like this before. Who could have done this? 

“You know, _Strike Commander_ ,” a voice purred, then spat his title as if it were poison. “That was a very, very funny prank you pulled back there in your office.” 

Jack whipped his head around, glaring at [Name] as she stood beside the bed. It hit him like a tidal wave. He had remembered everything that had happened. He tried to fire her and then…she pricked him. Did she drag him to his dorm? Had no one seen? Her smirk was frighteningly devious, and every instinct told Jack to shut the fuck up, or else there will be danger. He disobeyed himself. 

“Untie me. Now.” He growled as he commanded. 

The white hot pain flashed across his face for only a second before it faded into a numbing sensation. The force of the slap had turned his face towards the direction of his bedroom door.

It was open. He could see his kitchen, and the door to the hallway behind it. He just had to escape. 

He struggled against the restraints again, but this time, her clenched hand pounded into his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs. 

He gasped for breath momentarily before scowling at the girl in front of him. “Untie me, Agent.”

[Name] only laughed and reached into the pocket of her standard issue track pants. She threw the contents onto Jack’s face, and his face paled to the color of the white paper that fluttered over his body. She had ripped up the employee termination form.

“Jack Morrison,” she began. She knelt down beside the bed, meeting his face with hers. “Commander Reyes likes me. Do you want to know why?” 

“Bite me,” he spat, his blue eyes narrowed in a fierce bravado. 

She smirked again. “I knew I should have gagged you. However, I might take action upon that request.” 

Without warning, she was suddenly on top of him, straddling him way too close to his manhood. She shoved a finger down his mouth and he gagged. When he recovered, she removed the digit quickly, before he could clamp his teeth down on her finger. 

She poked him in the chest as she continued, “Commander Reyes likes me. He made me second-in-command. It’s because I do all of his dirty work, and I love it. But do you know what else?” 

[Name] leaned down, close to Jack’s ear. Her voice was taunting. “I’m always on task. I stay on the mission given.” 

She pressed a small kiss to the shell of Jack’s ear, and he fought back the urge to scream. 

“I just gave myself a mission.” Her voice was velvet in his ear. “Do you know what it is?” 

Oh, Jack knew. And he was terrified.

“Don’t worry, sir,” she whispered. “This also counts as dirty work.”

Jack flailed again, trying to throw her off of his body, but no avail. She sat up straight again, patiently waiting, her face full of amusement as he struggled for countless minutes. 

Jack felt exhaustion, but he still struggled. He glared at the girl straddling him, wanting to desperately throw her off and sign a new form. This time, he would get Reyes’ signature. Gabriel would protest, but Jack felt as if he could pull some sense out of him. He just had to get free from these-

Jack gasped out loud, his back arching off of the bed as pleasure jolted him from his thoughts. His legs were shaking violently as he looked back at the girl on top of him. Her smirk was even wider now, and he hated everything that was going on. He hadn’t even realized he was hard. And...her hand was on his dick. 

“Let. Go.” His willed his voice to sound like iron, but it quivered ever so slightly. He scowled when he heard how his voice betrayed him. He hadn’t been touched like this in seemingly forever; he never even had time to touch _himself_. 

“No.” Her response was curt. She gave his cock another pump, and Jack was putty all over again. 

It went on for a few more minutes. Jack would scowl at her, she would smile, then pump his cock a couple more times. By the time Jack’s eyes were cloudy with lust, humiliation, and fear, Jack could take no more. 

“Stop.” His commander voice was gone now. It had been replaced with his regular Jack voice. He sounded similarly to a scared little boy, lost in a store and trying to find his mother. 

“You don’t sound very confident in your orders, sir,” she replied brusquely. She turned around on his stomach, positioning her ass in his face, and bent over. Jack’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. He could literally smell her arousal. He could see the wetness pooling between her legs. He shut his eyes and held his breath.

The breath released itself with a shout when he felt a warm, wet tongue flick along his slit. He felt his assailant’s lips curl into a smile as she bobbed his cock in her mouth. The scent of her arousal had returned, and the blonde man was embarrassed to admit he liked it. 

Her sweet scent had clouded his senses, his mind now hazy and confused. All he could focus on was the growing knot in his abdomen and how utterly amazing this girl’s mouth felt around his cock. Her rhythm was uneven yet forceful, and his felt his hips begin to move in little jagged thrusts. His body was betraying him. He ground his teeth and tried his hardest to still his movements. 

He opened his eyes to watch her ass shifting against his chest, and he let out a breath of arousal that may or may not have sounded like a moan. She released his member from her mouth and turned her head to look at him. 

“You like this, Jack?” Her tone was arrogant as she reached down to squeeze his balls. New heat from arousal sent violent prickles across his flushed skin. 

Jack groaned in response.

[Name] blinked, her presumptuous giggle growing more maniacal. She leaned down once again, took his rock hard cock in her mouth again, and continued the lopsided pace that he had grown familiar with. 

Jack’s hips were thrusting into her mouth at a faster pace now, and he knew he must look like a mess. He could feel his blond hair sticking to his face with sweat, his body tied down and spread in such a filthy way, moaning uncontrollably every time his assailant took him to the hilt. 

His body stilled, on the brink of orgasm. He felt his seed creep up his cock and his vision went white. 

[Name] stopped. Jack mewled in frustration at the lack of climax, but her words made his heart skip a beat. 

“That’s enough of that.” 

She pushed herself off of his chest, and he sighed out loud. He heard shuffling in the background, but his brain was too mushy to register what it was. Even though his climax was receding fast, he was just glad it was over. 

Or so he thought. When she came back into his field of vision, she wasn’t wearing any pants. Jack squinted at her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

When she hovered over him once again, it clicked. 

A new wave of panic set in as she slid her panties to the side and aligned his cock with her entrance. Jack was too weak to fight now. His legs kicked a little in protest, but it was futile. 

She couldn’t fuck him. This was actually rape.  
He squirmed frantically, trying to get away, but her fist collided with his left eye in a firework of pain. 

“Stop moving,” she hissed dangerously, and then lined up his member to her entrance again.

Jack sucked in a breath, and then [Name] sank.

He moaned loudly as she slid down over his cock. Her walls were clenched perfectly around him, and it felt _so good_ but _so, so wrong_. He was gasping for breath, his body shivering with paranoia and desire, and he couldn’t tell if he wanted her more or if he was being brainwashed. She began a slow and torturous pace, and the commander began to whine pitifully as he shook. He had been stripped of his authority. By one goddamn Blackwatch girl, who right now, he needed _so much_. 

He choked on a sob. 

His body was working against him; his hips were shamelessly thrusting upwards in sync with her own, and his body was a moaning mess, sweating, and somehow growing more and more aroused with every pant and every gasp that came from the mouth of his assailant. He could feel himself get closer and closer to a more powerful orgasm, his cock feeling as if it was on fire, itching to explode inside of her.

Though his mind was broken, he tried one more time. 

“Stop it,” he breathed just loud enough for her to hear. [Name] cocked her head and smiled. 

“Okay,” she obliged, and she completely halted her movements. 

Jack’s body immediately screamed in protest, begging for release. The immediate cease of friction surprised him, and he impulsively let out a strangled “No!” 

[Name] giggled, the sound still haunting, but Jack didn’t care. He pulled on the restraints, his hips thrusting upwards, the sound of skin slapping against skin drowned out by the moans and gasps he couldn’t control. The sight, he imagined, combined with the sound was absolutely obscene. His torturer still wasn’t moving, and Jack’s orgasm was beginning to inch away yet again. 

“Don’t stop!” The once proud and confident Strike Commander had stopped caring. He was broken, he knew it, all dignity stripped away the second this blackwatch agent had mounted him. Hell. She was in control the second she stepped into his office. 

“Are you sure?” The agent ground her hips against his, and Jack whimpered. 

“Please,” he begged. Tears pricked on the corners of his eyes, and he should have been mortified, but he wanted to cum. He needed to cum. “Please don’t stop. I want...I need it! [Name]...” 

“As you wish, sir.” The merciless agent began her pace yet again, and Jack flipped his wrists to pull on the restraints again. His hips soon fell back into rhythm with hers. Her forehead came down to rest against Jack’s, almost in an intimate way. 

Jack’s lip trembled as he met her eyes, trying to hold back the sounds he was making. The evil, evil girl chuckled darkly, clearly taking a moment to enjoy the view of the man tied underneath her, before tilting her head to capture Jack’s lips in a kiss. 

When he should have been mortified, the Strike Commander kissed back hungrily, his teeth clashing against hers, panting in between every part of their mouths. [Name] shoved her tongue into Jack’s mouth and he let her, submitting as he allowed her tongue to roam. He couldn’t fight back.

She retracted her tongue and took Jack’s bottom lip between her teeth- biting it just like she promised- and Jack felt his cock twitch inside her. His climax was nearing quickly. His toes curled from the pressure, and he thrusted his hips frantically into the evil and welcoming warmth that surrounded him. She clenched around him suddenly, and Jack wailed. 

[Name] came at that exact moment, her head dipping to rest on the crook of his neck. As her walls clenched around him, Jack released too, his orgasm causing him to curl into himself as far as the restraints could allow. 

Jack was spent. He could barely keep his eyes open. He was only vaguely aware of [Name] slipping off of him and untying his limbs. His assailant. His savior. She let him cum. He closed his eyes, feeling his wrists fall weakly onto the mattress, then his ankles. He could feel tears building up behind his eyelids, but he didn’t want to cry in front of [Name]. 

“You’re not going to fire me, Jack,” his savior cooed. “I let you off with a warning. Next time, it will be much worse…” 

Jack nodded tiredly, keeping his blue eyes screwed shut. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He wanted to avoid the feelings of humiliation that were beginning to resurface. 

“I’ll let you sleep,” his savior murmured, her voice sounding far away. “I’ll see you around, Jack.” The door to his dorm closed, and it locked behind itself. 

Jack turned over onto his side, curling himself up in as tight as a ball as he could. The salty tears had begun to roll down his cheeks, and he squeezed his eyes even tighter to prevent anymore from spilling. He wasn’t broken. He couldn’t be. 

Then, why did he feel as if he needed to be fixed? 

Every ounce of his self-worth was shredded. He had been completely corrupted. He had allowed this to happen. He had allowed himself to be used. He was weak. 

The tears were endless now, and Jack did nothing to stop them as he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
